I May As Well Be Dreaming
by Kikyoremura
Summary: The platoon accidently opens a wormhole to another dimension. Strangely, they find a girl sprawled in the snow who seems to know everything about everyone there. Just who is this girl, and why is she so intent on being closer to Giroro? NOT an OCxGiroro Story, possibly GiroNatsu
1. Giroro: Appearing

**Had this idea for a while, and I'm honestly having too much writer's block on TDSCH right now so might as well give you all something w So here's my crazy ideas, hope you enjoy. Warning ahead of time, there may be some bashing, and characters might get a little OOC. **

**I never say this because in all honestly it makes me sad, but D; I do not own SGT Frog or any of it's characters….if I did…let's just say it would have to be more of an adult show than a children's xD**

**Giroro: Appearing**

"Kululu, what happened?"

"Ku ku ku, I accidentally ripped open a wormhole into a different dimension again…"

"Kero?! W-well, is it dangerous?"

"What IS it? An alien, or a normal pekoponian?"

"Whatever it is, I'll protect you from it Sarge!"

"You could say, unexpected visitor?"

"Well let's not stand out here in the freezing cold! Bring her inside before she gets a cold you stupid frog!"

"N-natsumi-dono, are you sure you can trust this girl?"

"Whatever she may be, she's in trouble right now, so march!"

"Nee-chan has a point Gunsou…Here, I'll help you"

_Why does this all sound so familiar….?_

* * *

My body had shifted from the sheer cold of snow to the beckoning hope we all know as warmth. I had no idea where I was at that time, it all looked like a dream. But my hopes were quickly reprised as the familiar sounds I'd heard so many times from my computer screen reverberated from outside. I was not dreaming, at least not anymore.

Their voices chimed in the backyard like they were always there from the start, just waiting for me to open my eyes. My feet took off dashing down those familiar steps, swerving, turning at every corner until the glass door I had longed so long to push to the side in my dreams to see my most favorite keronian.

"Giroro?"

They all stopped, stunned that I could see them, stunned that I knew one of their names. At first, they were prepared for battle, so I put my hands up slightly above my shoulders and smiled faintly at the silly creatures. I would never cause them harm, especially him.

"Who are you?" Giroro asked, disbelieving that I know him.

My eyes couldn't have bulged more at the question. Who was I here? More importantly, how did I get here? How was none of this a dream?

"I said, who are you?!" he shouted loudly. His anger made me cringe, but a familiar smile crept onto my face. It's one of the many things the people where I'm from loved about this guy.

Without another thought, I bluntly replied, "I don't know who I am here." They didn't seem to understand, so the yellow one, the creeper, Kululu stepped in.

"Ku ku ku, so you know you're not at your home right now?"

I nodded.

"Do you know who you are?"

I nodded once more.

"Ku ku ku, if you don't know who you want to be here, then may I suggest naming you and keeping you as a pet?" he chuckled madly.

I could feel the shivers crawling down my spine as I listened to his laugh. But, even Kululu couldn't break me right now. I was in a world where many have dreamed to visit. I had so many opportunities to do something here that would never happen back home.

"My name is…going to stay secret, for now. But I'm no one important." I replied steadily.

As I expected, that green fool, Keroro dropped his guard instantly at no sign of a threat and acted just as foolishly as everyone saw him as.

"Kerori~ Well If she's no troube to us, I saw it's an excellent idea to keep her! Mama-dono isn't afraid of anything but animals!"

Telling something like that to someone you just met and not knowing if they're a threat? He really is an idiot…but it's not news to me, nor the bit about Aki. But right now, my focus was still pointed at the still angry Giroro. His eyes were like daggers as they peered into my being, searching for a reason to trust me.

What could I say? There was so much to say, yet nothing would come out. The words were caught in my throat, lost as unneeded air. His voice caught me off guard.

"What exactly are you?"

I thought about it for a while. Should I answer truthfully, or could I have a little fun with this? Instead, I decided to play dumb and shrug in confusion. I should of seen it as a bad call with Kululu being himself and all.

"Ku ku~ Let's dissect her then~ I'm sure I could find something that'll give us the answer~" he chirped. Those shivers felt worse now.

"Sgt. Major Kululu that is enough! She might be very useful to us!" Keroro chimed in, flailing madly. I never thought I'd be protected by a frog…an alien…frog. And what did he mean by useful? His chores? He already has Mois on that. Could he mean, the invasion? Peh, like they'd ever be able to invade! They hardly know each other!

Wait…they hardly know each other, while I know everything…I could easily conquer this planet, I could help them…but is that such a good choice? And what about the Hinata's? I'm not ready to start a fight just yet. Hmm, what to do, what to do…?

* * *

**Ok, here's a taste of how this is going to start out ;) So, I'll leave it up to you guys, should she be against the invasion, or help them out? I'll try to post the next chapter soon if I get voters~ till then, bye~ **


	2. Giroro: Conniving

**Here's the second chapter~ Went with her going with the invasion, for now :D **  
**Probably wondering who she is and such, but I'm not going to reveal that until later on~ So Hahahaha! I must keep you all in suspense~ Thought I do hope this turns out nicely, I've had such wonderful ideas for it~ ^-^**

**Giroro: Conniving**

* * *

"Kero kero kero~ It's so nice to have another member to the Pekoponian Invasion Ms…um..what did you say your name was again?" the silly frog chuckled as he brushed the back of his head in confusion.

I only stared at the fool, ensuring him I made it clear my name would be secret for now. Sadly, Kululu had given me a nickname when we were outside earlier due to my negligence to come up with one myself.

"Uzai-chan~ Ku ku ku, can you come over here for a moment" Kululu chuckled. Sighing, I had no choice but to comply for now. I wasn't as down trot as I seemed to be. In the back of my mind, I had my own little plot brewing. I just wish I didn't have that nickname.

"Yes Kululu?"

Everyone kept to their own business during the invasion meeting so our chat was strictly private in that moment. He pointed to his computer screen to reveal what most would not expect in his presence. The loud slap that I delivered echoed through the meeting room, setting all eyes on us.

"Sometimes I wish you weren't such a perv Kululu…" I muttered as I walked back to my designated seat. Looking around, Tamama was slightly chuckling under his breathe at what I'd just done. At least I'm in good with him…and I guess Keroro too.

My gaze drifted down to the bored Corporal who seemed indifferent in the little act of violence. I should know that it would take a lot to stir him, so I proceeded as I planned.

"The invasion is very simple to do" I muttered out loud.

All eyes were on me now, even that creeper's. The silence was broken by Keroro's shallow laughter.

"Kero kero kero, silly girl. We've been at this for years now. If it was that simple we would have invaded a long time ago!" he laughed.

I joined him instantly. Sadly, it grew quiet once more as he now glared daggers at me for my outburst.

"Fine! If you think it's so easy, then reel out some ideas! Come on! Come on!" he shouted. All the more to keep me laughing.  
"If you want my help, you'll have to wait a while. I still have a lot to do while I'm here" I replied with a smirk. It's a good thing I had almost perfect aim, it benefited my escape greatly. Taking a small morsel of Tamama's cookie, I shot it at the back board of Keroro's post and watched it fall on the button designated for me. In a matter of seconds, a trap door opened underneath me. The chair, plus me, fell through.

Before making my dramatic leave, I was able to utter the words, "I need to have some fun before then~"

"That…that aim…"

"That precision…"

"Ku ku, that charm~"

"She…she reminds me of….of…"

"STUPID FROG! I'M HOME!"

"Natsumi-dono!"

* * *

I had all the time in the world now to explore this place more thoroughly. I really hope none of this is a dream, this is just too amazing. The city was bustling at every corner, there was snow and hints of greenery almost everywhere you looked. This place, was far better than home.

I felt so free, so alive in this world. I, I don't think I'd ever want to go back. At least, not yet. Soon I'd miss my friends and the part of my boring life. But for now, I was here and I'd make the best of it.

First things first, I had to turn off the cloaking on the Keronian hat they supplied me with. It was cute in any retrospect, but I didn't want to be invisible to this world. I wanted to explore it. Thankfully, along with the hat, I was provided some cash to get me started here. Offer to buy someone Gundum models and they'll bend over back to do anything for you it seems.

Making sure I wouldn't be seen, I retreated behind a lone building. Reaching for my forehead, I found the small, red orchid dial on the black female keronian hat and turned it, making me visible. I hadn't seen myself in this world until then. I caught a glimpse of myself in the reflective glass on the building, and I couldn't believe my appearance.

I could tell it was me, brown, shortish hair, brown eyes. Same figure, same clothes I wore when I passed out. It explained why I was so cold at least. The only thing that seemed different was the reality of myself. Coming into a world like this, well it's almost like a trip. Before long, I noticed I had been staring at my reflection for minutes on end. I just couldn't believe I was here.

"Well, I guess there's nothing else to do but…spend that useless fool's money~" I chirped happily.

* * *

"Keroro! We can't have her running around out there, especially with our technology!" Giroro shouted as he gripped his leader by the throat. Keroro could only sweat drop as he desperately looked at Kululu for an answer.

"Ku ku ku, if you're so worried, go out and look for her. She seems to like you the most anyways" he replied slightly annoyed as he placed a hand over the reddened slap mark.

"Peh, fine then. Since I'm the only useful one right now!" he grumbled, dropping his leader with a loud thud before taking off in search of their new comer.

Making sure he was entirely gone, Keroro proceeded to whisper to the rest of the platoon.

"Do you think that could be Natsumi-dono from a different universe?"

"Natchi's hair color is different and they look nothing alike"

"Ku ku, she has her strength, that's for sure"

"You could say, split personalities?"

"Regardless, we must keep her on our side! With her, we may just have a chance at invasion! Kero kero kero kero!"

"What was that stupid frog?!"

"Natsumi-dono! I was just saying how…my you look lovely today, did you get a hair cu-"

"Get to your chores before I use you for volleyball practice!"

* * *

The red Corporal drifted through the skies on his hover craft, feebly searching for their escaped visitor.

"It's a good thing Kululu put a tracker on her hat" he muttered to himself as he followed the beeping, red blip on his tracker. Soon, he'd catch up.  
"Ha! Right above her! She won't suspect a thing!" he grumbled as he slowly hovered down to where the tracker ended. Hovering through the multitude of whitened trees, he could only find one thing, the keronian hat.

_Shit, did she ditch it, or did something happen to her?_

"Oh! Giroro?"

"There you are! What do you think you're doing?! Running around a world you don't know and leaving something as important as our technology behind!" he began lecturing. As much as it was cute, I never liked hearing a lecture.

"Cool it. For starters, I know this world almost as much as you do and second, the wind blew the hat away so I went to find it" I replied coldly as I picked up the hat, dusting off remnants of snow.

"Still, that is no excuse for you to run out like that!" he continued to lecture. Now, I was getting mad.

"If I wanted to hear a lecture, I'd be at home listening to my father. But I'm in no mood for one so just…leave me alone" it came out harshly, even more so as I made a quick dash to get away. He proceeded to follow me.

This isn't exactly the impression I wanted to leave on him, but I couldn't help it, he made me mad. In an attempt to lose him for good, I tapped the heels of my snow boots that Kululu had provided, igniting rocket booster to help me escape.

At first, it was horribly difficult to get myself to maneuver correctly. Several times I found myself upside down or going sideways, but the moment I steadied myself forward, I couldn't find myself turning back.

All the while, Giroro, equipped with his wings, was still in hot pursuit, only now he was just as mad as me. I could hear weapons vaporizing into existence behind me, ready to take aim and shoot me down. Now, I wasn't as mad. I was slightly scared, but over all, I was having fun.

"Hey, Giroro!" I shouted behind me, "Let's make a deal."

"What makes you think I'd want to do that with someone like you?!" he roared.

Whoa, I did piss him off. I guess I shouldn't be all too hyper here then. "How about a challenge then?" I persisted. He took a while to reply. If anything, he'd always be up for a challenge. That's part of who he was.  
Before I could get an answer, my jet boots let out a horrible whirring sound. In seconds, they set themselves aflame, and I was falling fast and faster towards the white ground below. I guess I shouldn't of played around so much…

"Shit!" I heard Giroro shout from above. The last thing I heard before plummeting into the snow was one of the rocket boots shooting up and hitting Giroro's left wing, causing him to descend after me. Before I shut my eyes, I could see him trying to reach out and grab me in any attempt at a rescue. Silly frog.

* * *

_Ugh…it's so cold…_

"Finally you woke up"

"Huh? Oh…Giroro…didn't I…fall?"

"Yeah, but the snow was a good three feet in so it cushioned the fall"

"Oh…that's good, I guess…"

"By the way, you might want to stay off that hand"

-"Ow!" Too late now for that warning.

The red corporal sighed as he got up from his small fire to tend to my sprained wrist.

Neither of us looked at each other, nor spoke the entire time he was close. Every now and again I'd hear him silently curse under his breathe when he couldn't get a good amount of fabric to tie around my wrist.

When I pulled one side farther than he originally did, he was slightly stunned that I moved, but brushed it off and continued his job.

"Thanks…" I whispered, still staring away from the red frog. I felt bad for causing him this much trouble.

"A soldier is always prepared" he replied gruffly.

"Where are we?"

"Your little game of tag ended us up in the mountain terrain. Good thing there were a few dry caves left"

So I got us stuck here…judging by the pair of malfunctioned boots in the corner next to the half winged device, we were stuck for a while.

"Is anyone coming to get us?"

"I can't get a signal, so we're stuck here"

_Damn._

"There. No don't move it so much or else the fabric will fall off again." he said as he trotted off to his makeshift fire. Staring at my hand, I realized that the few bags of clothing I was carrying lie sprawled out in the opposite corner of me. I sighed, good clothing gone to waste on my hand. But at least he thought about my wellbeing.

"Hey, I'm sorry…about what happened back there…I guess I just had a little too much fun…"

"Can't be helped now"

"Thanks…for getting me to safety and everything…I owe you"

"I don't need anything from a pekoponian"

"I never said I was a pekoponian."

"Then what are you?"

"A Pekoponian"

He face palmed at that. I couldn't help let a few giggles out. We may be stuck, but might as well make the best of it.

"Lighten up. You've gotten out of situations like this so many times before. Like that one time when you and Natsumi got stuck in Momoka's giant backyard"

"How do you know about that?!"

"I told you, I know everything about you."

"Who exactly are you? How do you know all of this?"

I sighed. I couldn't let the fun end there, could I?  
I looked to him, his eyes ever more like daggers ready to slice through.

"How about that challenge? If you win, then I'll tell you everything you want to know. If I win, you do something for me. Deal?"

"And why should I trust you?"

"Why not?"

"Because I don't know anything about you"

"You might get to~ All you have to do is beat me~"

"What's the challenge?"

"Hmm…whoever can have the most fun in this situation is the winner! Sound good?"

"What kind of childish challenge is that?"

"You in or not? I understand if the big bad soldier can't do it"

"Shut up. I'll do it. No one knows fun better than me"

A laugh stifled past my teeth as I watched him glow bright red out of anger. I'm already having more fun than him~

"Rules are, you can't get mad~ So calm down~ And if either of us gets the other to join in what they're doing, they automatically win."

"Fine. Not like you'll win."

"Ooh, I'm so scared~"

* * *

**Chapter 2 is done~ Basically leaving most of the conversations without description since this story is about the reader feeling part of the experience and imagining how the scenario is playing out on their own : ) BTW, Uzai means 'annoyance or annoying thing" in Japanese. So that's how Kululu kinda see's her and kinda not XD**

**So, next chapter, who will win? Giroro or this yet to be named girl? Tune in next time~ ! :D**


	3. Giroro: Lies

**Chapter 3~ Loving the reviews everyone! Thanks so much for all your support ^.^ Well here's to me actually being productive with stories instead of my summer assignment! XD Sadly, school is starting in a few days and I won't be able to write as often as I do now, but that won't stop me from trying to update stories within a reasonable amount of time~ Without any more delays, let's get onto the story! :3**

**Giroro: Lies**

* * *

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm having fun"

"By polishing weapons? Pft, I should have known you didn't know what fun is~"

"Oh, if you're so smart then what do YOU think is fun?"

"I'll do it when I feel like it~"

"That's not fair! If it's a challenge it needs to happen now!"

"I never specified that in the rules. So I can have fun whenever I want to, as long as I don't get angry~ This challenge wasn't intended to end quickly, where's the fun in that?" I replied with a wink.

He cocked his head to the side and continued with his boring task. At this rate, I'll diffidently win. Good. There's so much I could make the silly little frog do, embarrassing, destructive, or plain fandom! Then again, I shouldn't get too cocky, he might surprise me later on. For now, I'll just relax, think about how to get him to lose.

Crawling over to the sprawled out clothing, I scrambled around searching for the notebook and pack of pencils that I had purchased earlier. I leaned against the cave wall, opened the notebook and began jotting down some ideas that had been running through my mind.

Thirty minutes passed in that silence and I had already been able to write out almost seven pages of a story. Every now and again Giroro would look over curiously, but when I'd catch his gaze he'd go back to tending his weapons. Silly frog.

_I guess it's time to win this thing_

My gaze shifted to the pile of snow that had blocked our exit way some time ago. All I needed to do, was execute my plan and things would work out. I hoped so anyways. It would always work on my friends, let's see if it'll work on Giroro.

I got closer to the pile, making sure to turn my back to the confused soldier, and just hold snow clumps in my hand, switching to a new one often. Soon, the clumps I held were stacked high, one on top of the other.

_Just, one more should do it…_

"Careful, if you stack one more it'll-"

The snow pile came tumbling down onto my lap in seconds. The cold chill from the snow emanated through my bones, making me shiver. All the more, I was laughing.

Giroro had run over to help uncover me from the pile of tumbled snow, probably worried that it'd get too cold for me.

"That was completely stupid of you. We're trapped in here with no heat aside form a tiny flame"

"But it was fun! I wanna do it again"

"Don't even think about it"

"Already did! Look, I'm piling more snow already~ Nothing you can do to stop it~"

"I know what you're doing, and it's not going to work Pekoponian"

"I'm just having fun, not doing anything. I wouldn't want a boring soldier like you to get in the way of my attempts at getting tuberculosis!"

"Tubercu-wha?"

"It's an illness dummy"

"Don't even think about it! I don't have any medication on hand to save your ass!"

"Aww, is someone getting mad?"

"N-no! I just like shouting…"

"Suuurree"

"Just don't do it again."

At that, I threw a tightly packed snowball at him. It shut him up. His eyes glowed like fire at my newly inspired challenge. He was just too easy to provoke.

"Shouldn't of done that"

"Ooh, I'm so scared of an itty, bitty, frog"

My face was instantly covered in the frozen snow. It stung. But now I was more into the game, no one hits me in the face and gets away with it.

"Fine, game on Corporal!"

"You don't stand a chance!"

For what seemed like hours, we waged war with the snow. Although we were stuck in the cave, it was big enough to maintain two opposing sides with snow walls to cover us. Back and forth the snow was thrown towards each other. I got several direct hits, but so did he. We'd regret it all later since our hands were bare, exposed to the icy sting of the snow.

"Come on Giroro, just give up! You know I'll win this!"

"As if! I've been trained to fight with any ammunition I can find, you're just a normal school girl!"

"School girl? Oh now you're going to get it!"

"Bring it on school girl!"

I threw a good round of thirty snowballs and awaited for his retaliation. Finally, it was his turn to throw the shots, but little did he know he was only distracting himself. The moment he began pelting my snow wall, I duck under it, and slowly began creeping behind all the left over snow we tossed to the side. He didn't seem to hear me since he was too preoccupied with throwing his snow ammo. Good. This battle is my victory.

There, I waited for my chance to spring up with one final snowball that would end this battle. Slowly, he began ceasing his fire, confused as to why I hadn't retaliated yet.

"What, giving up already? HA! I knew you could never beat me! If Pekopon were at stake here, I'd easily have enslaved all your kind! HAHAHA!"

And SPLAT!

"Wh-what?"

"Hehe~ I win Gi-ro-ro~ I though at soldier should never leave his back unguarded in war~"

"…"  
"Oh, don't be a bad sport about it…come on" I handed him a tightly packed snowball and stood up, tall and proud, ready to receive that final snowball shot. He was conflicted whether he should do it or not.

"You won this battle…you are clearly the better warrior, you know, for a school girl"

Splat!

"Haha, I guess you win the challenge too. That was, pretty fun"

"Huh? You admitted defeat? That's sort of out of character for you now isn't it~ You're not going to pelt me with snow when my guard is down are you?"

"I'll give my soldier's word. So, what are the terms of my defeat?"

"That can wait a while, I'm kind of tired…I guess that snow fight was a little too much for me, I still haven't even had breakfast." I complained as I tried to hide the grumbling of my stomach.

"I think I remember seeing some food in your shopping bags?"

"Oh Yeah!" Rejoicing, I took out a couple of snack bars for the both of us. He was probably just as hungry as I was. Huh, who knew I bought a couple of these…maybe we should eat these instead?

"You ok?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Just, thinking"

"May I ask what?"

"My, being proper? That's new for you"

"You've got to be the most annoying girl I've ever met"

"Why thank you!"

Once more, he face palmed at my retaliation. I couldn't resist tormenting him, but I guess I should be a little considerate now.

"I realized I bought a few sweet potatoes while I was out…I honestly can't remember getting these…want to cook them up?"

He nodded in agreement, so I passed over the five I bought and helped set them in the tiny fire that miraculously still burned. I never thought I'd be having a sweet potato roast with Giroro…

"Don't sit so close to the fire, it's small but it can still set you on fire"

"Right…I guess the cold is finally getting to me"

"Bring the clothes you bought over here and we'll see if we can use any of them to keep warm"

"Good Idea"

Just as he asked, I went over and collected every piece of clothing and brought them back. If I'd of known I was going to be stuck in a cave during a snow storm, I would have bought five blankets. I just hope we don't freeze to death in here…

"Here, I tied some of the thicker clothing together so they can be used as a blanket. Hurry and cover yourself so you don't freeze."

"Thanks. What about you?"

"I'm trained to be in these conditions"

"Doesn't mean you can stand it"

"I can handle it"

His acting tough charade wasn't going to work right now, the slight pink on his face told me he was getting cold. While he was looking away, I grabbed him and tucked him under the clothing blanket on my lap. Oh how fun his reaction was.

"Wh-what are you doing?!"

"Shush, I'm keeping you warm. Stop squirming! I know you're just as cold as I am"

"Peh…do what you want…can I least get closer to the fire?"

"Fine. Are they done yet?"

"Just about, give them another three minutes"

"Why haven't you told Natsumi yet?

"T-told her wh-what?!"

"Don't play dumb, I know everything about you. Of course I know about Natsumi…so why haven't you said anything?"

"I don't have to explain myself to you! Again, I don't even know you!"

"Sometimes it's better to trust in a stranger than a friend"

"That makes matters worse then."

"I can't judge you if I'm a stranger. If you're worried about that, then you think of me as a friend"

"Wh-why on Pekopon would you think that?!"

"Because it's true"

"…Maybe. You're not…the WORST person to be with…Kululu on the other hand.."

"Hehe, yeah…you should tell her though…before it's too late."

"What do you mean too late? Do you know something I don't?"

_Crap. I can't lie to him, it could mess things up… but lying has gotten me out of trouble before…Wait, I've got it!_

"Just do it…it's better you do it soon before your competition starts…oh, right, that hasn't happened yet…oops"

"Competition? Who? When?"

Got him.

"I probably shouldn't say…but, that pretty boy no personality nuisance, Saburo as you know him, is going to mess up and hurt her. And you'll be too scared to comfort her and then some other guy is going to take the situation and turn it into his favor. You'll hardly be able to even have sweet potato roasts like this with her when that happens"

Tch, I really need to get out of my lying habit. If I can make up a story on spot then I've got a serious problem…but it looks like he's buying it. Time to step it up a notch.

"But, if you tell her how you feel, she'll accept you"

Wait…what did I say? Crap crap crap…this isn't some fan fiction where things always work out! I need to weasel my way out of it…but the look on his face…I can't crush him now…Gah, stupid, stupid…But I can't stop here…

"She might not accept it right away though, she'll have her doubts…but.."

"But?"

His voice was shaking. It tore me inside thinking how my lie is tearing him in two right now. Wait…I know exactly what I could do…back home any girl would go for it, so it should work here…especially for a hopeless romantic like Natsumi!

"But if you tell her how you've seen the future, holding her hand as you stroll through the park or the beach or just outside the neighborhood, talking, laughing, being happy, she'll love it. Just like how you told me before.."

Part of me just died at the thought. Any girl would love a guy like Giroro back home, so saying it and it not being true hurt, but it was worth it. He look at me, exasperated at what I just said. I was going to pretend, with all my soul, to be Natsumi, from a distant universe in the future.

"Wa-wait…you-you're not re-really N-natsumi are you?! You look nothing like her!"

"Different universe, different look, different etc"

"S-so in the future…yo-you and me a-are…t-t-t-together?!"

"I still remember the night I almost blew it with that guy…but you were there that night, making sure he didn't try anything funny. But the more I was with him, the more I realized I only liked him because he was there once for me, while you were there every step of the way…so when you got rid of him for me, I asked you why you were always there, and you finally gave in and told me why…"

He stared at me, ready to faint at any minute. I had just told the biggest lie of my life, and for once it wasn't one that would benefit me. This had to work. Giroro just stood there, blushing madly, probably replaying the words spoken in his mind countless times before it all finally registered.

"Natsumi?"

I almost didn't answer to that name. "Yes?"

"What were you writing….you know…earlier in that notebook?"

I blushed at the memory. I was writing down a GiroNatsu story that resembled this situation…it's where I came up with my lie. But I couldn't tell him that…

"Oh, it was just ideas for when I win the challenge! Speaking of, you owe me that prize."

"O-of course! Anything for you…"

Grr…my mind was screaming at me. Why, why couldn't this have gone down without telling that lie? So much hatred, so much shame, and so much envy…

"When we get out of here, I want you to go straight to Na- me on the balcony window right before I go to bed and tell me these exact words"

I quickly jotted down a long monologue from the story and quickly tore the paper out to give to him. He looked over every word, blushing madly after each period.

"I-I have to say this?"

"Yes. Every word, and be confident, show you mean it"

He nodded slowly, tucking away the piece of paper into his belt.

"The uh…the sweet potatoes are ready…"

Prodding it with one of the sticks that was yet to be charred by the fire, he then handed it to me.

"Thank you, Giroro"

"I-it's nothing…so…"

"Hmm?"

"Why didn't you tell anyone sooner…about you being…well you..?"

"To make sure that stupid frog didn't do anything to me of course. He'd find some way to use it to his advantage"

"R-right…um…are you, I mean…do I make you happy? In the future and everything…"

I looked at him with sympathetic eyes and then realized I wasn't supposed to be me at that moment and changed back to being Natsumi.

"Y-yeah…never been happier!"

This sent him into another fantasizing, blushing montage through his mind. It gave me enough time to anticipate his next questions. But not his actions.

Before I knew it, he had taken my hand affectionately in his, about to kiss it. Out of instinct I drew my hand away, clutching to it like it was precious.  
"Wh-what's wrong? Oh! I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry!"

"N-no! I-It's just that…it…it'll feel like cheating! On your future self! I just couldn't do that to you even with you and you know" I couldn't stop rambling, but at least he seemed to understand, so he nodded.

"That makes sense. I'm glad to have someone as loyal as you…"

Ow…my heart…

Time passed, sweet potatoes and words were exchanged. Eventually, I was too tired to even sit up any more. At least, judging by the non existent harsh winds outside we could assume we would be able to leave soon. But Giroro wouldn't let me leave, as tired as I was. He'd let me sleep for at least a couple hours, and then we'd venture through the snow in the middle of the night to the Hinata household.

There was just too much to handle right now for me…And I knew what I had to do while Giroro was out seducing Natsumi. I'd need Kululu's help though. A faint shiver passed through me as I thought of him. I never thought my second favorite keronian would be this creepy to be around.

"N-natsumi…go ahead and rest. We can leave later. I'll keep watch…you know, in case by some weird chance we get attacked...or something."

I was too tired to even realize the comment, I just dozed off right there and then.

* * *

**Please don't kill me for this chapter xD I was writing it and eventually it had to happen, so it did and blah. But the story is almost over, just another chapter or two and it'll all be done~ : ) This is still a GiroNatsu story so don't fret!**

**Again, thank you everyone for your feedback, it means so much ^.^**


	4. Giroro: Truths

**Chapter 4~ Thanks again for all your lovely reviews everyone! :'3 This should be the last chapter for everyone's favorite love struck fool. Depends where I decide to cut the stopping point at : ) But all secrets shall be revealed this chapter! So get ready!**

**Giroro: Truths**

Ugh, even with the fire it's too cold to sleep…I wish I was in my warm, cozy bed. Under the warm covers as the air conditioning tries to penetrate through. But no, I'm stuck in a cave, barely a fire, and int eh middle of the snow season, with Giroro. That was the only good part. I still couldn't shake the fact that maybe this all was nothing but a dream and that I'd wake up soon, disappointed.

It's so cold…I found myself constantly shifting back and forth with the clothing blanket, shivering. I guess Giroro noticed.

"You ok?"

"Yeah…its' just so cold."

"I'm sorry, here let me try and get the fire stronger."

"That'd be nice."

So he started tending to the fire, making it blaze slightly more than it already was. It helped a little, which was a big improvement.

"There, how's that?"

I simply nodded, smiling dumbly.

"You look like you're getting slightly sick." filled with worry he placed his hand to my forehead.

_So Warm…_

I pulled him under the 'blanket' and hugged him. How could a cold blooded creature be so warm…?

"N-natsumi?!"

"Huh, oh yeah…sorry, but you're so warm. I couldn't help it."

"I- um…it's fine. I'll stay If you r-really want."  
"Yes please."

If it wasn't so cold and I had my sense none of this would be happening, darn you nature.

"Giroro? Why does it feel like you're getting warmer?"

"NO REASON!"

"..He he he. You're so cute when you get like this." Stop talking.

"N-no! I'm a soldier! Soldier's aren't cute!"

"You are~." Shush.

"I-I shouldn't be! I'm supposed to be feared!"

"You're so cute when you try to be scawy~" I'm mentally face palming. Why must I be weird when I'm tired? Wake up dummy! He's in love with Natsumi, not you. You have a way different life back home than here, so march yourself over to the Hinata household and get this over with!

Right, I wasn't from here. Ugh, that's a harsh realization. This place is wonderful, home isn't anywhere near this. But I could stay here, give up my old life and live here forever! I wouldn't be leaving much behind. Just my parents, my school life, my friends, life…love…shit. I can't do that to them. I didn't belong here as much as I'd love to.

"Are you ok, Natsumi?"

"We should go now."

"Huh? But, you didn't even get any sleep."

"I'm wide awake now, guess it was just the cold."

"Alright. If you're sure."

I nodded. Taking the blanket of clothing, I tied them snugly around me so I wouldn't freeze. With the excess, I convinced Giroro to do the same. Last but not least, I put the black keronian hat I received from the platoon over my head where it snugly covered my ears and forehead.

"We're ready." I flashed him a smile as we headed out.

It was beautiful. Acre to acre, building to tree, everything was covered in the sparkling white dust everyone knew as snow. Something I didn't get where I lived. The closest to snow my home ever got was the rare fleets of snow like rain that would freeze over the night.

I had decided to put on the partially charred boots to protect my feet. It was better than nothing. We'd have to trek a long time before we got back to the Hinata house. I wish these stupid boots didn't malfunction, we'd be home by now. Then again, we never would have gotten stuck in the first place.

Wait…I stopped in my tracks and face palmed. This confused Giroro.

"What's wrong?"

"My hat…has a tracker."

Then it was Giroro's turn to face palm.

"I forgot all about that. Because of the snow storm they couldn't find us, but now…"

I pressed the little insignia on the hat and in seconds got a response.

"Ku ku ku, there you two are."

"Kululu! Send a recovery team for us. I trust you know the coordinates?"

"Of course old man. I'm insulted you'd question my skills ku ku ku."

"Kululu, can you please just hurry and help us?" I pleaded.

"Ku ku, since you asked nicely, maybe. Ku ku. What's in it for me-"

"Giroro?! Is that you?! Stupid Frog! Get in here! Kululu found them!" Is that Natsumi?

"Kero! Thank heavens! We'll be on our way Corporal and Uzai-chan!"

I made a face at that name. I'm not an annoyance…sometimes.

"That's great news. We'll wait here, just hurry."

The transmitter turned off and we were left to ourselves again. It wouldn't take long for them to find us, but it felt like forever. The plan in my head kept replaying over and over again, making me paranoid. Would Kululu help me? Would I have enough time? Would Natsumi actually accept Giroro? Gah, so much was whirring in my mind.

"You've been acting strange for a while now, what's wrong?"

"Ah…just anxious to get back…to the house. You've still got something to do when you get back, so don't forget."

He blushed madly at the idea. I guess he forgot. But he still had the words I scripted for him at the ready. All he had to do is memorize it, because reading it out loud wouldn't be as effective.

"Hey Giroro, while we wait, try to memorize that note I gave you. It'll help in the long run."

"What?! Now? Bu-but-"

"No buts. If you want to get her, you've got to be prepared. Be you, and think of it this way. Read what I wrote, and think about how you'd be able to say it. You could improvise, just as long as you don't lose that courage you have."

"Can you help me practice then?"

Whoa…he's gotten bolder. That's a good sign. Probably since I lied about being Natsumi…

"Sure."

"Ok…ahem…N-natsumi-"

"Giroro! Hey Giroro! Up here! We've come to save you two!"

"Great timing…" he grumbled.

"I guess you'll just have to take a shot. Just trust in yourself, you'll get her. If not, then she's being stupid. Any girl would love to have you."

"Th-thanks…" _'Something seems strange…she didn't sound like Natsumi right there…maybe I'm just imagining it.'_

The ship descended down and we walked right in. I watched the platoon scour around Giroro, resonating in cheer that they found him, safe and sound. Only Kululu walked over to me.

"Ku ku ku, you've caused a lot of trouble Uzai-chan~"

"Stop calling me that!"

"Then tell me who you are."

"Uh..,"

"Kululu! Leave her alone!" Shouted Giroro as he walked over.

Whew.

"Ku ku ku, we'll talk again later, Uzai-chan~"

"Grr, stop calling me that!"

"Don't let him get to you, Natsumi" he whispered so no one would hear. I wanted to shout the same sentence to him now, but I couldn't. I didn't like being Natsumi…

"I know what I'm going to say now…want to hear it?"

I was stunned, but I was glad he finally figured out what to say. So I sat there, listening. It was beautiful. There's no way she could resist him…she'd be the dumbest person alive if she did.

* * *

"Well, you're home. Her lights on, so take this chance to go talk to her, ok?"

"R-right. Can you meet me at my tent afterwards?"

"Sure…"

Sadly, I wouldn't. I watched him scale the wall up to her balcony, knock on the window and be swept in by Natsumi, embraced in a caring hug. She was this worried? That's almost perfect. But I have no time to sit here and wait. I had to get on with my plan…Dream or not, I had to leave…

Before I left, I looked up the balcony one last time and whispered, "Good Luck…"

* * *

"I was so worried Giroro! I thought something horrible happened to you!"

"You were, worried, about me?"

"Of course! Out of all the frogs, you're my favorite…I couldn't imagine living here without you…"

"Natsumi…"

"So what happened out there? Did that girl cause you all that trouble? I should of know she was nothing but trouble."  
"H-hey, it wasn't so bad. I wouldn't of gotten home if it wasn't for her…"

"I guess. But whatever, at least you're home. I couldn't go to sleep knowing you were out there in the cold…"

_'This is my chance…'_

"You know…when I was out there in the sheer cold, the thought of coming home to you kept me through the storm…"

"Huh? What do you mean Giroro?

"I thought about how wonderful you are at everything you do. You're the greatest warrior I've ever met, but you're more than just a warrior. You're a wonderful caretaker and I'm sorry you've had to put up with all of us for as long as you have. You're a great big sister to Fuyuki. Without you, he'd be lost. We'd all be lost without you. You might think that you being Pekopon's last line of defense is the reason the invasion isn't going. But in reality, no one wants to upset you, no one wants to see you get hurt. We couldn't stand ourselves if someone like you, who has been so kind and caring towards us, get hurt. The invasion means nothing to the platoon, they just pretend. The invasion could mean less to me now than it did the day I came to this planet."

"Since the first day I met you Natsumi, I've grown fond of you, and wanted to get to know you. Every time you were in danger, I felt it was my life's duty to protect you at every cost. When it came to the invasion, I always gave it up for you, so you'd be safe, so you'd be happy."

"A day doesn't go by without me thinking about you. If you're not happy, then I'm just as upset. If you're happy, it feels like my life has meaning. When you're fawning over someone else, especially that pretty boy jerk off Saburo, my heart twists and turns in pain. But even then, as long as you're happy, I'll bare the pain. Because over these past few years we've been together, you've been more than just a great friend, more than an amazing warrior or a older sister or caretaker. You're my first, true love."

"G-giroro…I…"

_Just like she said, don't falter, keep strong, tell her everything…_

"I know there's so many obstacles in our way, but I don't care. Whatever I have to do, I'll do it just to be with you. I've turned human once to make you smile, I'll do it again and again. If it'll make you happy, I'll do it. I'll give up on my planet, I'll give up the platoon. I'll give up anything, just to be with you…but I'll understand if you don't feel the same way. Your choice could never change my feelings for you. Even if you hated me, or just wanted to stay friends…I'll accept your answer."

_'I'm about to kiss an alien frog…'_

_'She just kissed me!'_

_'I just kissed him!'_

* * *

"Ku ku ku, so you need my help?"

"Is there any way for me to go back home?"

"I'm a genius, of course there is. But it'll cost you."

"What do you want?"

"Ku ku ku, can you pay my price is the real question?"

"You know I don't have any of this world's money. How about an invasion plan?"

"Not interested~"

"Then what?! I don't have time to be chatting."

"A picture~"

"A what?"

"Ku ku~ you heard me~ If you know so much about us, then you surely know what the price is for females~"

Dream or not, this is NOT happening. Good thing I've learned form my friends how to get out of these situations…I have such weird friends.

"When you send me back, I'll send you awesome pictures of Natsumi. I know a couple you'd be dying to get your hands on."

"Hmm, interesting offer. I'll keep you on that offer, especially since I've got your world carefully memorized~"

"Oh you're such a creeper~ But fine. So, how do I get home?"

"That's easy. Here~"

He tossed a small remote my way. Quickly I caught it, cherishing it in my hands like it was porcelain. It may as well of been, it looked fragile. I had to make sure nothing broke this.

"Thanks. By the way, my name's not Uzai-chan. If anyone is annoying, it's your shameful leader."

"Ku ku ku, I'll keep that in mind, Uzai-chan~."

* * *

Ok, now there's only one last thing to do…I clutched the note I had written a while ago in my hand, thinking if I really want to leave without saying a proper goodbye.

"Meow"

"Hey kitty…"

I knelt down to pet her. At least she can tell I'm not Natsumi.

"Meow?"

"Can you do me a favor? Make sure Giroro sees this as soon as he gets out here…btw, any idea how he's doing?"

"Mew." Her paw pointed towards the balcony window where I could see two shadows sitting next to each other.

"I hope he gets her. Well, it's time for me to go. Bye kitty."

Before leaving, I looked once more up at the balcony where I could now only see Natsumi's shadow. I could hear his footsteps, running to get to his tent. I deduced that if he was running, it meant everything went according to plan. I looked once more to the balcony to see Natsumi smiling down at me, nodding. I took it as an answer to the question in my mind.

"Good for you…Giroro."

I pressed the button, the door opened, and in that split second, I was gone.

* * *

"Wait! Come back!…..you said you'd be here…"  
"Giroro?"

"Why'd she leave?" he asked.

"She had to…"

"Meow!" Ms Furrbottom pawed lightly at Giroro, letter in mouth.

"What's this? Did she leave this?"

The cat only nodded, then proceeded to nuzzle against him, telling him to read it.

_Giroro-_

_I'm sorry I couldn't stay to see you. But I couldn't face you after all that's been going through my mind. First off, I hope you're happy now. I'm not sure if she said yes or not, but if she did, good job. If not, then there are so many others in the world, and maybe she's still the one, but hasn't realized it yet._

_Even though I was only here for somewhat short of a day, I had a lot of fun with you. And even thought all this might just be a dream, I'm glad I got to spend time with you in your world. And, I'm sorry for all the lies._

_I'm not really Natsumi from the future. I made it all up. I needed to find a way to give you that push to try and ask her because, well everyone that knows you here has wanted you two to get together since day one._

_In my world, everyone in your world is fake, an anime. Many people love it, including me. And, like many others, I love to write about you. There's so much written about you and Natsumi and the platoon. So much having to do with you two finally getting together, so I when I saw myself in your world, I knew I had to take that chance._

_I'm sorry if it was selfish in a way, but I couldn't help it. When I started lying, I couldn't stop and it hurt. So, I deeply apologize about it. I don't think I'll ever get to see you again so I don't think I could ever say it to you in person. I hope you don't hate me though._

_That time we spent in the cave was pretty fun. I couldn't remember a time I've had that much fun with snow, considering it doesn't snow here. I didn't want to leave after that. I wanted to stay here forever, but I couldn't worry my friends and family back home. I couldn't give that life up, as boring as it may be sometimes._

_I'm sorry for everything, all the trouble I caused and for lying. I hope you can forgive me._

_By the way, tell Kululu to stop calling me Uzai-chan, it's Kikyo. At least that's my real nickname._

_-The Pekoponian School Girl_

* * *

I opened my eyes to see my dreary room. The soft, cushiony feel of my bed was under me, the cold completely gone from my body. Was it all really all a dream? So much disappointment filled me. Of course I could use this to write about, but, the feeling of hurt wouldn't leave.  
"I wish it was real…huh, I guess I fell asleep holding the TV…remote? It couldn't be…but, it is…it's Kululu's remote!"

That means…

My hands scrambled to my head where instead of feeling my hair, there was a fabric feel to it. Slowly, I pulled off my keronian hat. I stared at it for the longest time. The red orchid flower insignia, the black lacing and all.

Maybe one day…I could go back…

* * *

**Well, this was the last chapter for everyone's favorite Giroro :3**  
**Hope you enjoyed it, I enjoyed writing it! **  
**So if by the end someone couldn't figure out who the girl was, it was supposed to be me getting teleported into their world and helping fandom begin in their world.**

**Sorry for the OOC parts if anyone noticed any, but I seriously hoped you enjoyed it :3**  
**But now, it's the end….**  
***Or is it?* -evil chuckles-**


	5. Natsumi: Heartbreak

**Hehe, I'm back :D **  
**And yeah, I totally planned to keep this going, just by different chapters XD So as the chapter says, this one will star Natsumi and her girl problems~ *shivers* It sounds scarier than Kululu being nice….ok maybe not as bad…**  
**But yeah, I do plan to continue this and already know who I'm ending it with ;) Let's just say that one will be helping with my upcoming story project~**

**Natsumi: Heartbreak**

It's been a month since I got to be in the same world as Giroro and the others. Senior year finally started, and it's not as bad as I thought it would be. I just wish it wasn't so uneventful and work filled. Sighing, I stared at the clock, paying hardly any attention to the current lesson.

I couldn't stop thinking about that world and what I had accomplished in such a short time. It seemed too easy…I wonder how they're doing right now?

* * *

"Ah, I'm sorry Corporal, Nee-chan isn't coming out of her room. Just give her some more time…"

"It's been two weeks though! Isn't that time enough? Why won't she let me talk to her about this?"

"I…well…I dunno, it's Nee-chan…she always reacts like this when she's mad and refuses to see anyone…"

"I just wish she'd come down…"

"Ku ku ku, women are such trouble~ It's why I'm single~"

"Sure…THAT'S the reason…"

"Ku ku. Whatever. I could help you know? But now you ruined it."

"Peh, like you could do anything other than cause pain…I'm going to the shooting range."

"Hmm, maybe it's about time I opened another wormhole, ku ku ku~"

* * *

Natsumi lay motionless on her bed half asleep, rage keeping her awake. It had been two weeks into their relationship and she was starting to pick out his quirks. If shooting at random guys that stared at her wasn't enough, he'd bug her when she tried to listen to Mutsumi's radio channel and start showing up at her school. He kept doing these over protective and annoying things that it finally boiled down onto her.

"Seriously Giroro, if you want us to be a thing then be a little more considerate of my personal space! I can't always be with you!"

"N-natsumi, I'm sorr-"

"Sorry is not good enough! You've been doing this for two weeks now and it's getting really irritating! I don't even know why I'm in the slightest bit attracted to you!"

"Wh-what?! You think you're the only one with problems? I can't help it if I worry about you! You live with fricken aliens for God's sake, you're always going to be attacked!"

"Oh! So now you think I can't handle myself? I thought I was your 'warrior princess'. Geez Giroro, just leave me alone!"

SLAM!

Natsumi slammed the door shut, hitting the Corporal straight in the face, leaving him heartbroken and angry. That was the last time they had spoken in weeks then. Natsumi refused to break down, refused to cry or scream. She knew, deep down inside somewhere that she was wrong, but the anger blinded her judgment.

"Stupid toad…it's all his fault…." she'd mumble, turning and tossing on her bed.

Her eyes wandered to the broken vase, flowers snipped and water dowsing the rug, leaving a stain. Next to the torn up teddy bear, the cut up photos, and finally, the replica Giroro plushy she'd thrown across the room. Everything he'd given her, she wanted to break…if breaking his heart wasn't enough.

_Maybe I should talk to him…._

_NO! He pissed me off and I refuse to talk to him!_

Her hands balled into fists and grabbed the pillow under her head to cover her face to muffle her screams of anger and anguish. And there she'd stay for the rest of the night until it was time for school…

* * *

"It's so freaking hot here! Why do we live here exactly?"

"Because our parents thought this place would be a good opportunity 12 years ago?" I replied.

"They're idiots. I can't wait till we get out of here and move to Cali!"

"Hopefully that'll be fun…thanks for the ride. I'll talk to you later unless I'm busy alright? See ya~"

"Yeah, see ya"

Hmm, it's the weekend, no school, no plans. Sounds perfect for now. But I can't help but want to do something…

The moment I opened the door to my shabby home, my mother jumped out form the hall, dressed and everything.

"Hey sweetie, welcome home. We're going out right now. Dinners on the stove if you're hungry, we'll be out for a while so call if you need anything. Bye~"

Of course, the moment I get home I'm alone again. Then again, I'd prefer that over them being here. Now I could do as I pleased.

An hour passed since they were gone and I had accomplished getting a sugar high and blasting music. Of course since I was a lone, I didn't care what I wore, so I just stuck with pants and a bra, no one to see me anyways~

"Ah~ Tell me that you want me!~" I started singing to the rock song that had started playing. Little did I know I was being watched.

"Ku ku, how interesting~ I could use this as blackmail~"

Before I knew it, I heard that creepy chuckle echo through my house, the mirrored walls turning into voids of dark, forming Kululu's face.

"GAH! Wh-wha?! Kululu! What are you doing here?!"

"I'm always watching when blackmail worthy chances appear~"

"Ah…crap. What do I have to do to get rid of any evidence of this- wait! You don't even exist over here! You can't do anything! Ha ha!"

"Ku ku~ I could upload the video I took of you through my dimension to your dimensions news cast~"

"….What do I have to do?"

"Pochito~"

Kululu's face suddenly disappeared, it felt like I was being sucked into thin air. And then it stopped. Slowly, I opened my eyes to see the lab now surrounding me. The next thing I noticed was the yellow frog laughing sadistically.

"It's good to see you again, Uzai-chan~"

"I thought I told you to stop calling me that!"

"Ku ku ku, since when do I listen? Especially when someone looks like that~ Kukukuku~"

"Huh? AH! You couldn't wait until I changed?!"

"Nah~ I could let you borrow something though~ Ku ku ku~"

There it was, that shiver down my spine. I didn't want to know where he got women's clothing, nor why, nor did I want to see what they were….but I didn't have much of a choice…I couldn't just walk around like this.

Moments later, I came out of a camera free room (pummeled Kululu until he disabled them all) dressed in a semi long sleeved black and red shirt with my jeans. Thankfully, it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, which was strange.

"It's….normal….what did you do to it?"

'Ku ku ku, nothing. Only has the same feature as your keronian hat which you forgot to bring with you~"

"I DIDN'T HAVE A CHOICE!"

I wanted to pummel him again but I knew that wouldn't solve anything. Sighing, I asked why I was here again. Not that I was complaining…

"Ku ku ku, I needed you to take care of a rather annoyingly sad old man, oh and a pms-ing teenager~ Think you can handle it?"

"Giroro and Natsumi are fighting already? Geez…I'll see what I can do."

* * *

Sooo, I kinda failed, but mostly them. Oh well, just like in the real world, I'm stuck fixing relationships. Now where is that shooting range?

Bam! Bam! Bam!

Ah, there it is. He looks pretty down…wait…Kululu never told me if he was mad at me for lying and leaving like I did….crap! That's probably why he was being nice! Damn…oh well…what happens, happens…

I managed to squeeze though the tiny opening, making less noise than the gun fire that echoed in the room. Before causing permanent ear damage, I grabbed a pair of noise cancelling ear muffs, placing them over my pounding ears.

"Who's there?" his voice boomed with power, with anger, with sadness.

"Giroro…it's...me…"

He swiveled quickly, startled. He obviously didn't expect to see me again, especially now. We stared each other down for a what felt like a long time. No one spoke, it felt like neither of us were breathing, until he let out a faint sigh.

"Why are you here?"

"Kululu."

"…So I guess this is what he meant…"

"Huh?"

"Nothing."

"Anyways…what's going on? He said you were upset."

"It's none of your business, school girl…"

"Are you mad at me?"

"I don't know…maybe, yes, no? I don't know…"

"I'm sorry…"

Another moment of silenced passed over us like a wave until either of us tried to speak. I could feel his sadness enveloping the whole shooting range, it was suffocating, heartbreaking…

My hand picked up one of the guns on a rack and I began walking over to the shooting stall next to him. I had never shot a gun before in my life. I've shot arrows, hoops, that kind of stuff, but never a gun.

BAM!

The moment the gun fired, I was shot back slightly, taking recoil for the faulty shot.  
"Tch, the safety's on…any one would know that."

"I've never shot a gun before so don't judge me…"

I held up the gun once more, taking off the safety after a while of fumbling with the gun. Carefully, I took aim, keeping calm, watching the target. I pretending that the gun was as light as a bow and my finger was pulling an arrow back instead of the trigger.

Bulls eye.

"Lucky shot."

He's telling me. First time with a gun, but I'm already shooting like I do in archery. I guess it's not that different. I tried again, but this time I missed the middle entirely. Instead I hit the outer rings. Maybe it was a lucky shot. Or I was being too hasty…

"You stayed calm the first time, and that guaranteed a direct hit, but on a battlefield you need to be quicker."

"Tch, I'm not in the military so I don't really need that advice…I don't particularly like the idea of being in the military."

"And why not?"

"I dunno…I don't like war. In the end no one wins if they still hate each other…They'll always fight until the death, and then the next generation will do the same…"

"…I guess that's true…"

"Why did you give up on your childhood dream to join the military?"

"Ah-…well…I had expectations to live up to."

"Father?"

"Mostly. There was Garuru too, but he was more understanding."

"You're lucky, having an older brother and all."

"Not really. He's the greater of us two, he's always making dad proud, never me."

"Yet he's always there for you. Me, I have no one. I'm an only child so it sucks having to live up to everyone's expectations, but it also sucks to be a loner."

"I wouldn't know, brother and all…"

"Eh, not looking for sympathy. I don't wear a, "Hey, I'm an only child therefore I deserve sympathy for my loneliness" shirt."

"Ha…"

Well, that's a good start…from behind the screen you'd think you'd know this guy head to toe, but it's kinda difficult…no one knows what all happened in his childhood so yeah…

"Natsumi won't even come out of her room these past few weeks…."

"Well that's not healthy (even though I'm being a hypocrite to myself…), what exactly happened?" I asked as I sat down.

He stared at me and then sat down across from where I was. I guess he wouldn't weasel his way out of this.

"I don't know…we were fine, happy for a good two weeks, but then…she started to get mad at everything I did…"

"What were you doing?"

"I don't know! I just tried spending more time with her and was trying to protect her and all of a sudden she blows up on me!"

"Ok, calm down….Maybe if I talk to her?"

"Peh, like you could do anything…"

A moment later his eyes bulged, arms flailing in front of him.

"I-I-I didn't mean it like-"

"Shove it frog" I replied, irritated, but not mad. I just liked seeing him stress.

"H-hey! I apologized!…Sort of.."

"Whatever, I'm going to go talk to her now ok? You just…be you I guess?"  
"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"I said shove it."

* * *

**Whoo~ I is back :D **  
**Senior year has finally started so I'm limited on my writing time xp And my drawings time for anyone that is currently reading my fan comic xp so yeah, probably every week I'll be able to update once, maybe twice if I'm lucky.**


	6. Natsumi: Questioning

**Writing this and The Day She Came Home at the same time XD hoping that before the weekend is up to get both up :3 Again, thank you all for your wonderful reviews, I write for them and you! ^.^ This chapter might get a little vocal violent for the most part so discretion to any young readers!**

**Natsumi: Questioning**

"Well why can't I go with you?"

"Because, she won't even try to talk to me then. Besides, if she wanted to see you, she wouldn't be trapped in her room."

"Oh…right…"

I sighed, he was acting pitiful, but it was understandable. Natsumi reminded me of a close friend, stubborn, complicated, and slightly bipolar. But I wasn't close to Natsumi, so I had no idea how to deal with her yet. Let's think…

I know practically everything about her. I could easily talk to her, but the situation is me. She doesn't know me and would probably still be disturbed that I did in fact know everything about her. Hmm, I wonder how this is going to go down…

"Umm, aren't you going to go in?"

"Huh? Oh! I didn't realize we were already here. Alright, you just go back to your tent or somewhere you can relax. Just leave her to me."

I gave him a nice small so he could be at rest. Though, he really didn't want to leave, so I had to force him.

* * *

Knock Knock!

I heard a muffled, "Go Away" from behind the door.

Knock Knock!

"I said go away!"

Knock Knock!

This time, she had opened the door and screamed at my face. "WHAT PART GO AWAY DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?!"

"Most people that want to be left alone don't willingly open a door and shout at the person. They usually stay quiet."

"You-you're that girl….why are you here?"

"Kululu. He said something about harvesting children for him."

"What?!"

"It's a joke."

"Well how am I supposed to know? With him, anything can be serious…"

I didn't know what else to reply with since she was still so tense, so I just stood there, leaning in the doorway. She wasn't looking at me, instead her focus was the side, staring at a wall no less.

"So…why did you come to my room?"

"To talk. The frogs are annoying and Fuyuki doesn't seem like a good person to talk to."

She sighed and opened the door further to let me in. If I know anything about girls, they will only talk to girls. Unless they don't have any girl friends…but that's besides the point. Walking in, I noticed a few odd things. The water stain, the broken vase, cut up flowers and more.

It looked like a battlefield between a heart and brain basically. She caught me staring at the broken items.

"Accident…I fell."

"So when you fall you grab scissors and cut flowers?"

"I fell while cutting flowers?"

I just looked at her, eyebrow raised at such a ridiculous remark. A blush escaped onto her cheeks, embarrassed.

"It's not like I don't know what's going on Natsumi. Kululu wouldn't have brought me here for no reason."

"Well there's no problem with me so you can go searching for it somewhere else. Your best bet would be at a tent somewhere…"

"And that just proves you're the problem."

"It's not my fault things aren't working out!"

Sheesh, she can't hold anything in.

"I already talked to him."

Her face changed instantly. It went from anger, to surprise and then back to anger.

"Not like I care, but what did he say?"

"Why should you care?"

"I don't!"

"Sure."

"What do you know?!"

"You wouldn't be able to tell, but I know more than you think."

"Yeah right! From what I've heard you're just a normal little school girl who earned herself the name, Uzai!"

I'm not usually a violent person, well I am, but when provoked. If she thought she was going to lecture me and judge me, she had another thing coming. At that moment, I wasn't about to hold back anymore.

"You two are alike in so many ways, but to this day I still think he can do a hell of a lot better than you. He's just been wasting these years chasing after you and what do you do? Crush him! Like it meant nothing! You are the most annoying, most selfish and stubborn person in the world and it's a wonder how anyone can worship you! Oh wait, that's right, everyone at that school of yours is stupid beyond belief! You're not original, you're just a copy of your mother and who knows how your father is!"

"And here you are, judging me like you do everyone because you've been hurt. Well I don't know if you realize this, but the whole entire world, universe, galaxy, whatever, does not revolve around your prissy ass! If anyone deserves to be angry, it's the heartbroken soldier in the backyard who you crushed! But what do you care? What do I know? I'm just a silly little 'school girl' who's never had experiences like this."

I knew I shouldn't have gotten mad, but it felt like a chain reaction from my own life. I guess she's a lot like my friend after all…I couldn't stay there any longer with all the tension and anger so I turned away from the shocked girl and began walking out the door.

She just stared at me as I walked away. The hurt filled eyes, chasing after as I left her alone, like she had wanted in the first place. It's not like I intentionally meant to hurt her during this, but it's how she works, and if that's the only way to get across to her, then so be it.

* * *

"Hey Red."

"N-…oh…it's you. So what happened?!"

"Ouch. I feel hurt." holding up a hand to my heart I acted as though he had shot me with that comment. At least he smiled slightly.

"Sorry, just not used to anyone but her calling me that. You don't look good."

"The story behind it isn't any better."

He sighed. "Didn't go well?"

"Nah. It ended pretty quickly."

His sullen face weighed itself towards the ground, feeling defeat. I hated seeing him like this, that stupid girl didn't know what she was giving up. Even the cat was on my side. I'd caught a glimpse of her standing on the railing near the window during mine and Natsumi's confrontation. She was now cuddling up next to Giroro, trying to cheer him up.

"Giroro…I'm sorry…but hey, good things come to those who wait. I can try again later when things have calmed down, alright? I'm not going to leave you with this situation."

He only shook his head. The defeat had finally struck him, hard.  
"Don't bother…I knew she was only too good to be true…"

"Hey, don't think like that. You may not think so right now, but it's worth it."

"how do you know…?"

"I've gone through it not too recently."

He looked up at me in surprise. His eyes searched for any hint of a lie. Guess he doesn't trust all I say now, but at least he's still talking to me.

"Yeah…I was under a lot of stress and he wasn't the greatest help, he kinda made it worse since he got mad at me a lot…so the last week of school he had ended it again…the first time he wasn't sure, the second time, it really hurt…I stormed off and refused to talk to him. But over that month we were not together I was still there for him because I knew he couldn't live without someone there for him. He hardly had any friends and any that I knew weren't really speaking to him after his decision."

"How did you get back together then?"

"Simple, I never stopped loving him. I never gave up the idea he'd realize he messed up, and within a month he did. I had been nice to him, especially on his birthday…I made him a cake and we shared some of it together. After the few days I hung out with him, he saw he made a mistake and wanted me around more. And eventually, he asked me to come back."

He stared at me in awe. Moments of silence passed over us. He continued to stare, my eyes could only watch the sky above me, turning different shades of orange and red. Is it that late already? I wonder if my parents are home? Ah, almost forgot I wasn't home right now. I looked over to the red alien by my side who was still staring thoughtfully.

"Oh stop that. Come on, let's go to the shooting range or something."

"You think you could actually shoot this time?"

"Ha ha, very funny. Come on, Red."

"You keep calling me that, I'll end up calling you Uzai."

"He he, fine, Giroro."

Suddenly, he grew stiff, almost scared as he stared behind me. Confused, I turned round to see why his person changed.

"H-hey…I'm sorry for earlier…would it be alright if I joined you two?"

"Natsumi…"

They still couldn't look at each other, instead they stared to their sides. Both wouldn't speak, they only waited for my answer. I didn't know if it was such a good idea to have Natsumi in a shooting rink with us…especially with her temper.

"Hmm, actually, I wanted to spend some time with you alone. That is if you don't mind, Natsumi, Giroro."

Instead of looking at each other, they looked to me and shook their heads in agreement. This is going to take a while….

"I'll…go get ready then…"

"Alright, meet me in front of the house."

She hesitated, and then left to go inside to get ready. I looked over to Giroro who was now staring longingly at the door. It occurred to me that I hadn't even asked how far their relationship was taken in just two weeks. I guess I should try and ask Natsumi…

"Have fun…I guess…"

"Oh stop pouting. I can try talking to her again now, and who knows, by the end of the walk maybe she'll be ready to talk to you."

"You think so?"

"I'll try my best. We can go shoot some stuff when I get back, ok?" I shot him a grin as I playfully punched his arm. It seemed only that could cheer him up in times like these for he responded with his signature smirk, shining those fangs of his.

"Whatever you say, school girl."

"Stop calling me that, Red."

"He he, couldn't help it. Shouldn't you be getting ready though?"

"Hmm? What? Is this shirt ripped or something?"

"No, just asking since you're a girl and all."

"Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I'm getting all dressy."

"Ku ku ku, then that shirt is useless to you~"

"What the hell are you doing here Kululu? And what do you mean her shirt is useless you perv?!"

"Oh calm down old man, I didn't mean it like that….mostly~"

He pulled at the small tag under the end of the shirt, causing the red and black long sleeve shirt to morph into a black sweater. Giroro stared in shock as he tried to figure out how my shirt did that.

"Ku ku, I told you the shirt had some of your hats powers didn't I? Next time I decide to bring you here, I may show you what all it can do~ ku ku ku ku~"

I looked down at my new sweater and began wondering what all he had programmed into it. Would there be anything bad that he included? Was this going to permanently bind to me? Is it hand wash or machine? And will it shrink in the dryer?!

"Um…thanks I guess. But if something goes wrong with this, I'll know who to beat the hell out of."

"Oh I can't wait~ Ku ku ku! But as much as I'd take that offer I'm afraid I'm on a pain diet. Trying to watch my figure and all~"

I rolled my eyes at the toad as I passed right by him. We'd given Natsumi enough time to change, now I just had to meet her in front of the house. Giroro followed up until he saw Natsumi, dressed in long, blue pants with a pink sweater that fit her body perfectly, exposing her womanly shape. He froze in place as he eyed his beauty, so I had to kick him to the side so he'd be out of sight.

"Ready to go Natsumi?"

"Yes. For a second there I thought you wouldn't come."

"I'm not that mean, now, where to?"

* * *

**Sorry this chapter was a bit boring xp **  
**Next chapter is the walk scene with Natsumi ;D Wonder how that will go! Till then~**


	7. Natsumi: Breaking

**Sorry it took so long, kind of in a bad place as of recent :/ **  
**Anyways, enjoy~**

**Natsumi: Breaking**

"I still can't believe you come from a world like that…"

"Yeah…it's pretty bad I guess. Your world is so much more interesting and fun."

"If you don't count the frogs…"

"I do count the frogs. They're what makes everything here so interesting. Without them, can you really tell me you'd like where you are?"

We walked in silence after that. She couldn't answer my question truthfully, even though we both knew I was right. If it wasn't for the little alien frogs she hoards, she'd be a normal high school student who has a fan club of over obsessed people and she would be chasing an airhead like Saburo.

I did feel sorry for her though, I sort of understood how she felt. But Giroro isn't like the guys in the real world, he's what every girl would want. He's the prince charming that every damsel in distress awaits for one day to swoop her off her feet and bless her with her very own, happily ever after. A luxury I couldn't get.

The silence presumed for a while, until I noticed her staring at me. She looked dazed and confused, like she was reading my mind.

"Yes?"

"So what's your life like in general? You don't seem to be worried about getting home any time soon."

She was right on that. I wasn't and would not be in a hurry to get back to my own world, in short, it sucked where it is at now. There was nothing happy to go back to. No prince, no fairy tale, no happily ever after.

I shrugged at her and continued walking. Still confused and eager to get some answers, she continued speaking.

"Don't ignore the subject. Anyone would eventually start to worry about their world back home and miss their friends and family and all loved ones-"

I stopped her there with a finger to her lips. I stared into her eyes with such candor as I corrected her, "Loved ones are why I'm hiding here."

She stared back with sadness, feeling like she brought up a touchy subject, where in truth she did. But I wouldn't let that get in the way of me enjoying this world. Then again, she wouldn't drop it so easily.

"You want to talk to me about Giroro and my problems, yet you're hiding from your own. What makes you think you could help then?" She replied coldly.

There, I stopped walking, back turned to her, hands in my pocket. The cold was bad enough, but with the current atmosphere it had turned icy. Every breathe had me in pain as the tiny icicles filled my lungs.

I couldn't answer her, I was too busy trying to hold back any and all unneeded emotions. I swallowed the pain, the anger and the tears. She stared daggers.

"My happiness is irreverent, yours is more important."

"You know that's bull! Everyone is equal, so everyone deserves the same attention!"

"Here I'm no one!" I shouted at her.

"Again that's bull!"

"I don't belong her. I don't exist here. Technically this whole world doesn't exist, yet I'm here dealing with a non existent relationship that everyone back home wants…so you tell me…."

We grew silent again. What was I doing here arguing with her about me? Wasn't this supposed to be about Giroro and her, not me and my problems back home? Better question would be, why do I feel so different here? I can say anything and there will be no repercussions back home…right? Everything here is void of any knowledge by my friends and family and…others.

It felt, like relief.

Natsumi's faint voice caught me attention. I stared at her for a brief moment before turning my direction to a crowd up ahead. Music was blasting from a stage where a band was performing. It caught both our interests. We mentally agreed that it would be best for both of us to go and sit amongst the many chairs next to the crowd and enjoy some music. That's how I dealt with my emotions.

* * *

"Sgt. Major Kululu, what is the meaning of bringing that stray Pekoponian back here!?" Keroro screeched at his insubordinate.

Kululu sat indifferently in his chair behind the many monitors that towered in his lab. "What I do on my own is no business of yours, now go and be the useless leader we all expect you to be~"

With a wave of his hand, Keroro, steaming from the ears, stomped out of the lab. Once the door shut behind him, the rest of the platoon stared at him questioningly.

"Keroro-kun, why are you so bent up about that girl being here?" Dororo asked. Surprisingly, Keroro responded to him for once.

"Because! We still don't know her all that well and we've put such trust in her so far! Yet don't you think it's strange she knows so much about us? It's like she's toying with us!" he sneered.

No one understood where his arguments were coming from seeing as the new comer did no such thing to any of them and instead was trying to help.

"Um, Mr. Sgt sir?"

"Hmm, yes private?" Keroro replied coldly.

A chill went down Tamama's spine as he replied, "Kiki-chan hasn't done anything wrong…so why are you mad at her?"

Keroro stared back at him, then his whole platoon, minus Kululu but they all knew he was listening silently.

"Because….she still hasn't done me any favors!" he selfishly whined, throwing a tantrum on the floor. Everyone face palmed at his stupidity and greedy nature. Of course, if he had no benefits coming, he'd be upset at anyone.

"Keroro! That's a stupid reason to be upset at her!"

"Oh? Is it now Corporal? And why do you think so hmm? Is it because she spends so much time with you? Because she's doing you…FAVORS?" he seethed.

A gun morphed into Giroro's hands, pointing it at Keroro's forehead before he continued this foolish rant any longer.

"She does what she does on her own free will. She's even offered to help with the invasion before, she may be a very useful ally in case you haven't noticed" Giroro replied angrily. In the back of his mind he was thinking of a different reason for his argument. True she did him favors, but it's been a long time since he befriended anyone else since he met and fawned over Natsumi. It's been a while since he met someone in the same boat as him.

"Ku ku ku, oh Corporal, is that all you think of her as? Tch tch tch, that poor girl is being used by you then~" Kururu chuckled through the monitors.

Giroro fumed at the yellow demon, yelling profanities in his rebuttal. Kururu just kept laughing to himself.

"Kero kero kero, I see what you're doing! Oh Corporal you sly dog, you've been playing her since day one for the invasion! It's brilliant!"

Tamama and Dororo stared in disbelief at their leader. Was he really this stupid and selfish? They sighed, knowing that at least one of them, under good jurisdiction, had to oblige to his silly ideas. Tamama knew right away, he had to suck up to his beloved boss once more to get on his good graces once more.

"I'm in-"

"Ku ku, I'd rethink that, Sgt. Keroro." Kululu would only ever use Keroro's official military name when he was upset and wanted to degrade him.

"What was that?!"

"Ku~ You see, Uzai-chan is my little experiment and as long as I'm the genius here, you won't have any access to her. The shirt I provided her has an invisible shield that I can modify from here on who to allow near her and such~ So I'd rethink your little plan~" he replied sternly.

Keroro threw another annoying tantrum as Kururu degraded him once more. The platoon grew annoyed by the second at his childish behavior, but the same question ringed through their minds.

"Kululu." Giroro called out.

"Yes my dear Corporal~" the sadistic frog replied, the hint of anger still trailed in his voice.

"What are you planning…"

"Ku ku ku ku ku~ that is none of your concern. After all, why should one measly Pekoponian matter to you? You are only using her after all~"

Giroro clenched his fists in anger as Kululu said the last line.  
"It's not true!"

"Ku~ oh I think it is~ You're just too proud to admit it~"

"Shut up you bastard! When I get in there, I'm going to blow you to bits!"

"Oo~ sounds very fun~ I'll get some tea brewing while we're at it my dear Corporal~"

* * *

"Still! I don't see what is so attractive about five inch spiked hair!" Natsumi argued.

For the past hour, we had been discussing about the many bands that had gone to play and their band members. Currently, our discussion was on the hairstyles many of them were sporting.

"I don't know, they need an ego boost I guess."

"I think they need a decent hair cut and a shower."

We laughed at the jokes we made about each band. Not one had anyone worthy of our praise. Every now and again, one or two band members would walk by and wink at us or try to talk to either. So we'd pretend to sport different accents and not understand what they said. Or Natsumi and I would pull the boyfriend card or the father card to scare off the cretins.

I remember one of them with long, red dreadlocks running away in fear, dropping his bass at the mere mention of Giroro. Natsumi had gone on about how he had to kill everyone that dared try and take her from him. If they won, they could have her, but she made up a death count of over one hundred, leaving the poor twenty year old running for his life.

"I still can't believe how gullible these guys are! I mean, what person in their right mind would want someone like that?" Natsumi laughed.

I raised my eyebrow, questioning her response. The laughing stopped and she now looked back shyly, rubbing the back of her head.

"That would be me…huh?"

"Yup. A fearsome warrior, dating an even more fearsome soldier. It's a match made in heaven."

"Yeah…listen, I know I've been really mean lately…I guess I just needed the space…he hasn't let me go out without him taking some precautions to make sure I'm safe. It was cute for a while, but then it became an annoying chore."  
"I can see your point, but have you tried telling him to chill? Without the yelling that is."

She shook her head bashfully as she thought it over carefully.

"I guess I couldn't find myself being calm, I was so caught up in being annoyed I wasn't even thinking about how generous his protection was. I'm glad he let you and me go out like this without any precautions."

"Well you two ARE fighting, he probably would have if it wasn't for your current situation. I'm honestly surprised you two trust me. Why?"

She looked at me, smirking, almost laughing at the question with her whole being.

"Because it's obvious you're no threat. You came here and did so much for Giroro and now you're helping us out again. I don't think an evil person would help out a relationship and then slightly reveal their life."

Now I was the one blushing from embarrassment. It's true, I let out a lot about myself in the short period of time that I've been here. But I couldn't help it, my words were safe here and I could do anything I pleased without someone having to stop me like back home.

"Kikyo-chan, can you answer me honestly?"

I looked up at her, thinking over anything she might ask me in that second. My better judgment made me nod ahead of time.

"Why are you hiding from your world like this? What exactly are you dealing with?"

Ugh, this was one question I didn't want to answer. It would ruin my mood in an instant. But I owed her some explanation after everything now.

"Basically, my life is one big drama….when it comes to love, I'm old fashioned. I want a gentleman, yet someone who's rebellious and knows how to treat a girl while still having fun…but it's impossible for me to find someone like that. My friends who I love so dearly are trying to get me out of my rut, but they keep making matters worse…."

She was listening intently, waiting for me to continue.

"My boyfriend….he used to be…he used to be someone I loved dearly…but he's changed so much…or as my friend puts it, his true nature finally just revealed itself after all these years and now it's just him being an ass…"

"I've done so much for him, given him so much and at one point he did the same, but it all started to change. He started getting meaner to everyone, especially me. We'd argue so much, and in the end I'd take all the blame just to end the fights. I'd always take the blame, I'd always be the one at fault, but my friends are stepping in finally. They're fighting my battle, which I know what to do, but I don't know if I can go through with it again. There's no love left, there's no happiness, and yet I'm sad when I think about ending our relationship…even if he does use me and slander me and such….stupid, right?"

She stared, bewildered at my story. Her problems seemed childish now. Her she was complaining about a guy who loved her unconditionally, enough to want to protect her every day while mine isn't doing anything other than making me feel horrible each day.

"If he's such an ass, why haven't you ended it?"

"I've wanted to so many times…I just can't stand being alone. I've gotten so used to being in a relationship and needing love that it's torture if I don't have it. Then again, that's what a heart break is…I never got over that period of time we were apart, and I'm just hoping that I'll be stronger now."

"I know you will be."

Now I stared at her, bewildered that she'd have such hopes for me.

"You hardly even know me."

"I know you enough to know you're stronger than you seem."

"I'm weaker."

"Event he slightest weakness in a person can be their strongest moment…I learned that from Giroro….whenever I'd end up crying, he'd be there telling me how strong I was…that my tears were fallen warriors who bravely stood against my problems, a war upon whatever ailed me at the time. They'd be warriors that fell nobly and will never be forgotten."

"He's a smart guy…for a toad."

She chuckled and then nodded.

"Thanks for listening…Natsumi…"

"Huh? Why wouldn't I? You're helping me, so it's only natural to return the favor." she replied, smiling. The corners of my mouth formed into a long hidden smile as I stared at hers. In that moment, I was glad I wasn't home where there were troubles. I'd let those at home battle things out like they always do, and for once, enjoy my life.

"So, how about that shaved ice?"

"Sounds good!"

* * *

"Ku ku, you happy now?"

"I…shut up…" Giroro replied with a proud smile.

When he had stormed in earlier to blast Kululu into pieces, he had derailed the corporal's anger by offering to show him what he'd been doing all day, monitoring the two girls. He had heard everything, and was rather happy that his new friend found a way to bring back his Natsumi.

"I still don't get it though, why are you obsessed with Kikyo right now?"

"She interests me is all~"

"There's always something more behind it."

"I'm a perv."

"That's obvious. Now the real reason?"

"Ku ku ku, and why should I tell you?"

"Because I can easily influence her that she'd be in danger if she go near you and she'd believe me!"

"Someone's manipulative~ Would you really want to do something like that after what you heard?"

He grew silent, thinking over the conversation he witnessed and the confession. He didn't want to be like that boy she was talking about. Moreover, he wanted to teach him a lesson. But he knew that wouldn't help anything.

"Just tell me then…it'll be between you and me."

"Ku ku, and her. And eventually Natsumi, and then the Hinata residence all knows~ I know you can't keep anything a secret when it comes to Natsumi, and neither can she."

"You bastard! Why can't you just tell me?!"

"It's more fun if I don't~ Oh put that gun away! Not everything can be solved with violence~"

The lab exploded in a fit of fire with Giroro walking out of it casually. Within the depths of the explosion and destroyed monitors and wires lay Kululu. He uttered a few laughs as he lay on his back in the rubbles. He was way too used to this by now.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait and the incredible amount of drama from me in here xp like I said, I'm in a bad place right now and this story is kinda like my release on here. Promise I'll try to keep up the story faster**

**So yeah, review please~**


	8. Natsumi: I'm Sorry

**Eh, still in that bad mood, now it's more than just a relationship, now it's also college and parents and friends x.x;;; **  
**But yeah, here's the next chapter ^-^;**

**Natsumi: I'm Sorry**

"He he, so after that, he ran over to me all valiantly, and then he suddenly trips!"

I couldn't stop laughing, Natsumi was telling me stories of the dates she and Giroro had gone on and every one ended with him embarrassing himself.

"Oh! The best part had to of been where he landed! The moment he tripped, he flew and landed in-"

"Na-Natsumi! Shush!" Giroro called out. He had heard the two girls laughing from the backyard and ran out to meet them. Now he was shaded pink from head to toe as he tried to silence her.

She giggled at his attempts to keep her from saying it.

"He he, oh fine. I won't tell her, you owe me Red~" she cooed, winking playfully.

Giroro's heart fluttered as he heard her charming tone full of happiness instead of anger. He looked to me, smiling as in to thank me. Smirking, I nodded at the little fool and began walking inside.

"I'll leave you two love birds then~ Hmm, I'll go bug Kululu~"

"W-wait!" Giroro called out. Natsumi pulled him back, squishing him in a loving hug and kissing his forehead. He melted, unable to muster any strength to stop me from going away.

"You're not running away from me that easily. We need to talk first, then you can go talk to her, ok?" Natsumi told him as she set him down next to his tent. She then took a seat in front of where the fire would usually be, waiting for him to sit next to her. As he did, she blurted out a question.

"So were you eavesdropping?"

"Wh-what?! O-of course not!"

"Hmm, suuurrree~ Anyways…."

He looked up at her, the words were caught in his throat. He wanted to apologize, take this time to put all the blame on him, but she surprised him.

"I'm sorry…I know I was being unreasonable…and, I really am sorry for yelling at you. I guess I wasn't used to the over protective you that much…it's funny, you've always protected me and now is the time I notice it…"

"Natsumi…it's not all your fault, I guess I never thought about how annoying it could get for you…I know you're strong and independent, I just can't help worry….and I can't help it if a random pervert has a grenade shoved in his mouth because he was trying to grab you…"

Natsumi laughed. She remembered that day. She got so mad at the little fool for making a huge scene when no one could see him. The guy was passed out on the ground with a foolish grin and everyone around them assumed he was either a psycho, or Natsumi did something. Either way, it was really embarrassing for her and she got mad.

Now that she thought about it, he was right to do what he did. That guy deserved to be put in his place for trying to hit on a girl way younger than him. She looked over to Giroro who was busy lighting a fire. All these years she overlooked the important sides of him. Before, he was nothing but a foreigner, a friend she could count on. But the side of him she never considered was the one she grew to love more and more.

"Um, why are you staring at me like that?"

"You're cute."

He instantly burned up, unable to reply to that. It made her giggle ever more.

"He he, you're still not used to that? Oh well, you're cuter that way anyways~"

"Ngh…you're one to talk. So, did you have fun with Kikyo?" He tried to derail the subject to something he could actually talk about.

"He he, well you were eavesdropping, couldn't you tell? Let me guess, Kululu helped right?"

_Kululu…_something about the mention of his name made Giroro feel worried. He couldn't point it out in that moment, it grinded inside his mind.

"Huh? What's wrong? Too ashamed to admit it? Heh, I bet Kikyo figured it out too and is giving him a piece of her mind."

_That's it!_ He thought. Quickly, Giroro sprung up from his spot and made a dash for the door.

"Giroro?!"

"I'm sorry Natsumi! It's important!"

With that, he continued running, slamming open the door and running through the duct to the secret base. Confused, Natsumi followed behind.

* * *

"Ku ku ku, so what do I owe this visitation?"

"I needed to leave those two alone and I didn't want to be bored. So entertain me." I told him as I sat backwards in his lab chair.

"Ku ku, if you insist~" he pressed a button on his handy remote, triggering mechanical arms to fly from the chair and grab my arms and legs. Part of me was scared, the other part was slightly amused , curious even to see how he'd pretend to torment her.

"Ooo, so scary. You'll have to do better if you want to scare me you know?" I couldn't help but taunt him. If I was in my right mind, I would have remembered I was dealing with Kululu….

"Oh I'm just getting started, Uzai-chan~ Ku ku ku ku" his laugh echoed around me as I watched him walk towards the chair. I could hear the clinking of the two knives he held in his hands get closer and closer. He wouldn't really hurt me…would he?

Now I was panicking, as he got closer, he laughed louder, the knives looked sharper, and I was beyond terrified now. He lifted the knives in the air, and then he quickly forced them down. Not knowing what else to do, I screamed.

Just then the door blasted open and I saw Giroro, followed by Natsumi running in. I didn't feel anything cut into me, but I heard the knives chopping something next to me. The sadistic toad was chopping up ingredients for curry…

"Huh? Kikyo-san?! Are you ok?!" Natsumi asked, running to my side to help me out.

Giroro ran towards Kululu, wanting answers.

"Ku ku ku, she asked me to entertain her, so I decided to scare her~ Is that so wrong Corporal?" he cooed.

Rubbing my numb wrists, I glared at the evil toad.  
"I said entertain, not pretend to use me as a curry ingredient you stupid toad."

" Ku ku ku, is there a difference?"  
Giroro delivered a sharp punch to him, sending him flying into his precious computers and cracking his glasses. We could hear his faint chuckling as he fell to the ground face first.

"Now that was entertaining" I replied with a smile. I thanked Giroro, who in turn smirked smugly and folded his arms.

"You school girls always need saving"

"Isn't Natsumi a school girl?"

"Um, wait what? No no no! I didn't mean it that way!"

Too late, Natsumi was already grinding the red frog's head between her fists. She wouldn't let him get away with a comment like that no matter if they were friends or dating.

"I'm sorry Natsumi!"

"You better be!"

"Ku…ku…ku.."

I just stared, smiling at the chaotic scene. This was what my life was missing all these years. But you could only get this in a cartoon. The reality of it hit me that no matter what, I'd always find more joy in a cartoon than my daily life. But that being said, as long as I got to go here whenever, I'd be happy no matter what.

I looked back at my favorite trio and just laughed. They stared in confusion, wondering what I found so funny, until they looked at themselves. Natsumi was still grinding her fists into Giroro's skull and a fully recovered Kululu was now video taping them.

"You guys are great" I laughed, holding my sides that were bursting from pain now.

Natsumi began laughing with me as she set down the red keronian, realizing just how ridiculous they looked at that moment. Giroro and Kululu only shrugged, not understanding the comedy behind it and just watched us.

Looking at them, I nudged Natsumi slightly for her to stop.  
"Why are you two laughing?"  
"Because you guys are funny" I replied smiling.

Giroro tried to act tough, saying "a soldier is anything but funny". Kululu on the other hand was chuckling his normal chuckles as he replied to the Corporal,  
"You're a comic relief character."  
"What did you say?!" he fumed, ready to attack Kululu.

Natsumi picked up a rather reckless Giroro while I took Kululu, taking away his mini remote so he wouldn't cause anymore trouble.

"You two are like kids…such pains" Natsumi sighed.

"He started it!" Giroro complained.

"Now you sound like a toddler Corporal~" Kululu chuckled.

I rolled my eyes, they were hopeless.

"Hey, how about we all go get some snacks or something instead of staying down here?" I offered. The lab room was getting kind of stiff for me.

Natsumi agreed, taking a blushing, yet mad Giroro outside, walking ahead.

"Ku ku ku, the offer still stands you know~"

"What offer?"

"Being a curry ingredient of course"

For that, I took off his glasses, keeping them out of his reach as I followed Natsumi and Giroro. He struggled, trying to grab them back.

"Give them back pekoponian."

"Oh? No Uzai-chan this time? Aww are you mad?" I teased.

He frowned, still trying to get them back. The moment he placed his hands on his headphones I gave in, and gave up the glasses.

"Fine, fine. Geez, no need to kill my ear drums over them."

"Ku ku, I don't bargain with pekoponians. I always get my way~"

"That doesn't explain Saburo."

"He's a pet."

"He's a John Doe."

"Ku ku, using some of your word's terms now are we?"  
"Hush you. Anyways, what were you doing before I came into your lab? You hid it pretty quickly, must be important."

"None of your business little girl~"

I sighed, he was very irritating at times. Though, he only peaked my curiosity even more.  
"Grr…what's it going to take to find out?"

"Ku ku ku ku~ Thought you'd never ask."

"I'm kind of regretting that I did…"

* * *

"Fuyuki! Stupid Frog! Dinner's ready!" Natsumi shouted from the kitchen as she gingerly placed the plates on the table. Giroro and Kululu were for once seated at the table. Fuyuki ran in, he seemed more tired than usual, but Natsumi shrugged it off.

"Natsumi-dono! What's for dinner? It smells delicious!"

"It's your favorite, beef stew."

"Gyaa~ Natsumi-dono makes the best beef stew in the universe!"

"Huh? Where's Kikyo? Kululu?"

"Ku ku ku, just wait~"

I seethed behind the kitchen wall, contemplating whether or not I should go out there. Kululu would rue the day he made me do this, but I assured myself it would be worth it…

"Oh Uzai-chan~ Why don't you come out from hiding now~ We're all dying to see you~" he chuckled from the kitchen. I heard a few questionable mumbles wondering what was going on.

Taking a deep breathe, I walked out into the kitchen, completely embarrassed. The moment they laid their eyes on me, they could have all just died laughing there.

_"Ku ku ku, if you want to know, then you'll have to wear something of my choosing to dinner~"_

_"YOUR choosing? I'd rather stab myself!"_

_"Ku ku ku, well I guess you don't want to know then~ Shame, it's very interesting~"_

_"Aah….what do I have to wear….?"_

_"I pull!" he said as he grabbed the tag of the shirt he gave me. In a matter of seconds, my black sweater had turned all frilly and pink. I was no longer wearing my jeans and my shoes were replaced. A pink and white frilled bow sat at the top of my head, holding my ponytail in place. I wore a Lolita like, frilly pink and white dress with white stockings and pink ballet like slippers._

_Kululu chuckled as he stuck out his thumb saying, "Very nice if I do say so myself~"_

_"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU TOAD!"_

_"Uh uh uh~ then you don't get to see what I'm working on~"_

_"A-…you're mean…"_

_"Ku ku ku I know, Uzai-chan."_

"So that's what happened….Well it's not all that bad, it's actually pretty cute!" Natsumi said smiling.

Of course she'd find it cute, her room was nothing but pink! And I love Lolita, but when it's this frilly and pink, I have to draw the line. Kululu had made sure he sat at the far end of the table so I couldn't do anything to him. But right after he shows me the invention, which better be worth it, I'll kill him.

"Pfft, I think it's hilarious!" Giroro shouted, laughing loudly. I glared at him, holding a knife menacingly towards him. He dimmed his laughter to a chuckle as I lowered my knife. He'd have to pay too.

"Anyone else want to voice their opinions? I'm keeping a shit list of all of you…"

"What's a shit list?" Fuyuki asked, curiously.

Natsumi face palmed, she couldn't believe her brother had never heard of it.

"It's a list of people you despise or will exact pay back on~" Kululu chimed in. If we could tell his expression, I would swear he was grinning right now.

"A list you don't want to be on kid, so watch what you say" I warned him.

He nodded, taking his attention back to his food. I don't know what it was, but in that moment I realized how fun it was making Fuyuki scared….maybe it'll become a habit, or inspire me to write something about him. **(Pft, yeah, I went there x'D )**

"So what is this new invention you're working on Sgt. Major Kululu?" Keroro bluntly asked.

"Ku ku, none of you will know. Only little miss Uzai-chan gets to see~ Unless you all want to sport an outfit of mine~ ku ku ku ku~"

Everyone thought about it, thinking what the worst possible outcome could be for each of them. Quickly, they shook their heads, not wanting to think about what perverted or dastardly outfits he had planned.

"This invention of yours better be worth this…" I warned him.

"Oh it is, I think you'll personally appreciate it~"

"That's never a good sign Kikyo-san, you'd better be careful."

"Got it…so, after dinner then?"

"Ku ku ku, the sooner the better I always say~"

* * *

**I love making Kululu dastardly and mean x3 **  
**Sho yeah ! Review pwease ^.^ I know this isn't one of my best chapters, kinda writing this after my first drive on the streets in the middle of the night and not being able to see so I'm running on adrenaline and fear .w.; **  
**Remember kids! Don't ever get in a car with your parents without your glasses! Chances are they will make you drive at night on a busy road ;w;**


	9. Kululu: Ready, Set, WHAT!

**So I'm going to try posting a chapter every week, alternating between stories so everything gets out faster x.x; So next week, I'll have a new "When Everything Goes Wrong" chapter since I FINALLY updated "The Day She Came Home" XD Aside from that tid bit of info, enjoy~**

**EDIT: It's a week break, so I'm hoping to get three chapters up this week and then do one every week one by one ^-^ **  
**- And of course I get lazy and upload three days before break is over x.x;;**

**Kululu: Ready, Set, WHAT?!**

"Can I at least change out of this horrible dress first?!"

"ku ku ku, we had a deal ~ So you stay in that until we get there."

"Gah…I can't believe YOU'RE my second favorite…."

"Oh? I'm not your first? I'll have to change that then~"

"Ugh…let's…not…"

It was strange for Kululu to actually be walking to his lab. Usually, he'd find ways to just teleport or disappear, but not this time. So I was especially cautious with him now.

As we walked down the corridors, I noticed a few of Kululu's features. His skin looked pale, one wouldn't think it was actually yellow. Under his glasses were deep, ragged lines, bags of grey from his lack of sleep. I caught a hint of green protruding from underneath his glasses, at least now I can be assured of his eye color.

"I know I'm attractive, but save your affection for later Uzai-chan~"

"I was not checking you out frog tard!"

"Ku ku~ Sure."

"Grr! Why are we walking there? Why couldn't we just get sent straight to your lab like usual?"

"Because, I had to throw off our pursuers. Ku ku ku ku ku~"

My head shot back, looking around the corridor in case there was anyone there. So far, no one. But it was expected of everyone, they were just as interested in the invention as I am. Although, I couldn't believe how easily they got lost, IF they got lost or IF they even followed.

I felt Kululu tug on my arm, motioning that I keep following him. Without any more outbursts, I simply followed him, dumbfounded. Whatever this invention is, it sure seems like it's diffidently worth wearing this horrendous dress.

There was still a while to go until we reached his lab, so to pass the time I began humming to a song I knew. Kululu looked up at me, chuckling; so I stopped. My face was slightly flushed from embarrassing myself like that, so I stared at the ground the entire rest of the way.

"Ku ku, the music from your world is very different from here."

I only nodded.

"If you're going to stay this silent, then I won't take you."

"Wh-what?! But you promised!"

"Ku ku ku~"

Sighing, I nodded and began asking him vague questions to kill the silence.

"So, are we still being followed?"

"Yes."

"Who is it?"

"Ku ku ku, I'm assuming Mr. Grumpy."

"Why would Giroro be following?"

"He doesn't like me stealing his girl~"

"His what?" My cheeks flushed at the very thought. I shook my head, telling myself to stop being so ridiculous.

"Ku ku~ He doesn't trust me when it comes to you~ I don't have the slightest clue why."

"I cant think of a few things…"

"Hmm?"

"O-oh nothing! So, why are you only showing me?"

"When we're in the lab, I'll explain. I'd prefer Mr. Grumpy to not hear every word we discuss."

I stopped in my tracks and turned around, eyeing every corner for any sign of him.  
"Giroro! Come out right this minute!"

Silence.

"Ku ku ku, I was only kidding. I have no idea if anyone is following us." he replied, shrugging and laughing manically.

My fists found its way through the air and to his face in a matter of seconds. Kululu lay on the ground, twitching with broken glasses. Satisfied, I began dragging the toad all the way to his lab where I would finally get this horrible charade over with.

* * *

"Hey stop shoving!"

"G-Giroro get your foot out of my face!"

"Shut up idiot!"

"Mr. Sergeant! They went inside the lab!"

"Kero? At last we'll get to see what Kululu has made! Maybe it's a new Gundam!"

"Or maybe he's trying to lure her in a trap you idiot!" Giroro shouted, pressing his face up to the next duct to watch what will happen.

* * *

"Now what Kululu?"

We finally entered his lab, and everything still looked the same. There was no hint of any new experiments, just flickering computers in darkness.

It seemed darker though, I fumbled around with each step as to not trip over something important. I could hear Kululu's laugh coming from across the room, so I was determined to keep following until I reached my goal.

"I wouldn't move if I were you~" he cooed.

Stopping, I looked around, squinting my eyes in desperate hope of seeing why he was warning me.

"You're right next to my space scorpion collection~ One wrong move and they can leave a Pekoponian dead in seconds~"

"Why would you have these just lying around in the dark then?!"

"Ku ku~ In case someone decides to sneak into my lab~ there's other reasons too, would you like to hear them~?"

"Uhh…I'd rather not…"

"Then hurry over here~"

Slowly, I lifted my leg up over the container to avoid the dastardly creatures before proceeding in the endless dark of Kululu's lab. My only navigation was the sound of Kululu's pitter patter from his feet and the occasional chuckle. It's strange to think just how big his lab really is.

Something felt strange as I carefully maneuvered through the darkness, something felt very wrong in my gut.

"Kululu?"

He didn't respond.

I didn't dare move from where I was now, frozen still by the silence.

"Kul-"

_Lights out…_

* * *

"What just happened?!"

"Gi-Giroro calm down! He'll hear us!"

"I don't care! He did something to her!"

"Mr. Sergeant the duct is creaking!"

"Kero?! Giroro calm down and put your weapons away or we'll-"

The ceiling caved in, down came the three eavesdropping frogs onto the lethal scorpion tank.

"Kero! It was nice knowing all of you!"

"I regret not having a relationship with you Sarge!"

"Ku ku ku, those scorpions won't kill you. I lied."

Keroro looked down at the scorpions crawling onto him, they only crawled, nothing else. Their stingers were fluffy, missing the poison point.

"I…I knew that! Wait…what did you say Tama-"

"Enough games! Kululu! What did you do to her?!" Giroro shouted, holding a gun to the yellow Keronian's face.

"Sgt. Major, you had no right to do…whatever you did to the girl! Now what exactly did you do?"

Kululu turned his head to the right in silence. Giroro followed his gaze to see Kikyo in a liquid tank, unconsciously floating vertically.

"So this was your true reason for getting near her! Some sick, twisted fetish of yours?" Giroro accused, pressing the gun to Kululu's cheek.

"Ku ku ku, not this time my dear Corporal~ Although the lack of clothing was not necessary, I figured since you were so rude as to spy on me, I may as well torment you somehow~"

That was enough to set Giroro off, and the gun in his hand. Through the smoke, Giroro left Kululu lying on the ground, writhing in pain as he ran to the tank.

He tapped on the glass, hoping to get her attention, but it was a feeble attempt. A little radio sounded off in his ear, Natsumi's voice came through.

"Red? What's going on down there? Did you find out what the invention was yet?"

"Not yet. It seems that it was some sort of trap."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Kikyo's out cold in some liquid container. I kinda blew a fuse and knocked Kululu out so I have no idea how to set her free." he replied shamefully.

Natsumi sighed, "I'll be down there in a minute. Don't do anything rash."

The radio clicked off, leaving Giroro to a moment of silence before turning back to his leader and the private.

"Try to wake him up, Keroro."

"Who's the leader here?! The nerve, giving ME orders-"

Giroro held out his gun again, positioned straight at Keroro's face.

"Um, o-of course I'll try to wake Kululu up!"

"That's better."

He returned to facing the tank, trying to find something that could release her.

Meanwhile, Keroro and Tamama tried waking Kululu up. They smacked him around, shook him, screamed in his ear, but nothing. They were ready to give up.

"Stupid Frog, leave him to me" Natsumi announced as she stormed into the lab. Her anger emanated through her skin as she strode towards the yellow frog. Giroro couldn't help but fall in another love struck phase as he watched his queen.

Grabbing the demon by his head, she brought him to eye level, and then whispered so only he could hear the threat. In an instant he woke up, jumped from her grasp and strode over to the tank.

Everyone stared at her incredulously, wondering what she told him to get him to comply to her wishes.

"Natsumi-dono?"

"Let's just say Saburo owes me a favor which relates to Kululu."

Puzzled by the vague explainition, the attention was drawn back to Kululu who stood near the tank now.

"Ku ku ku, sadly, I cannot release her right now. I'd have to wait until tomorrow."

"What?! And why not now?!" Natsumi shouted.

"It could kill her."

The tension grew, everyone's heart sank at the mention of death.

"What do you mean?!" Giroro barked, ready to hit the Sgt Major.

"Hitting me won't solve anything Corporal. You wanted to see my new invention, well here it is."

"What is it then?" Tamama asked curiously.

"You'll see 24 hours from now, I wouldn't want to spoil the fun~"

"Giroro."

"Yes Natsumi?"

"Shoot him."

"Gladly."

Giroro cocked his gun, aiming, ready to shoot Kululu straight in the face.

"Ku ku ku," he chuckled, hand gripping a plug, "Shoot me, and I pull this plug, killing her in an instant~"

At that, Giroro lowered his gun, glaring at the cretin.  
"Dirty trick"

"Oh when have I been known to play fair?"

"He's got a point Giroro…" Keroro chimed in.

Natsumi strode over to the tank, looking over the body within.

"You had to take her clothes off….didn't you?"

"I left the under garments didn't I? Ku ku ku ku~"

"That's still just as bad!"

"Ku ku ku, it's time you all left~ I press!"

As he pressed one of the many red buttons around him, the floor below the four eavesdroppers caved in, sending them down below the lab and illogically to the back yard of the Hinata house.

Kululu sighed, his gazed fell onto the tank before he'd go take a curry bath.  
"Tomorrow we see if I'm as much of a genius as I know I am."

* * *

**Finally updated, sorry this chapter wasn't one of my best :/ Been struggling with major loss of interest in almost all my work . **  
**But hoping the next two chapters for my other stories will turn out better :3**


End file.
